Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin, is a minor antagonist in the 2018 academy award winning animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is a monstrous supervillain who works under Kingpin. He is voiced by Jorma Taccone. Personality Green Goblin is portrayed as an angry brute who only takes orders from Kingpin, yet still remains independantly uncontrollable. At one point, Green Goblin disregards Kingpin's commands and shoves Spider-Man between the energies of the super-collider, causing a catastrophic explosion. Appearance Green Goblin is a twenty five foot gigantic, demon-looking goblin mutant with scales, wings, a tail, red eyes, a dark blue tongue and blue lines on his head and eyes. He wears his classic counterpart's purple hat, a purple loincloth and spikey gauntlets on his wrists. He also carries around pumpkin bombs. Biography Green Goblin first appears battling Spider-Man in the subway laboratory with newly bitten Miles Morales. Spider-Man's attempt to stop the super collider using a home-made device is fouled by the Green Goblin. Miles is then inadvertently flung into the battle, but Spider-Man saves him and he realizes that Miles is like him and promises to train him after he destroys the super-collider. Kingpin arrives, unknowingly activating the super-collider turned. Prowler fights Spider-Man until Green Goblin pins him down. Green Goblin then decides to put Spider-Man in front of the energy of the super-collider to kill him. Kingpin, realizing the problems this would cause, commands Green Goblin to cease, but he refuses. Even with Spider-Man and Kingpin warning him to get out, he refuses to listen and the super-collider explodes after Spider-Man pulls Green Goblin and himself into it which kills Green Goblin and injures Spider-Man, who is then finished off by Kingpin with a crushing over-head smash. Later, Miles Morales would take on the role to fulfill his promise to Spider-Man. Gallery Images Spider-Man_Into_the_Spider-Verse_poster_021.jpg Spider-Man_Into_the_Spider-Verse_poster_013.png MARVEL-SPIDER-MAN-INTO-THE-SPIDER-VERSE-SUPER-COLLIDER-Playset-oop.jpg Ddf749c0-b6e8-425f-bd69-4a32cd6188c8.jpg Into-the-Spider-Verse-concept-art-1-1.jpg Into-the-Spider-Verse-concept-art-2-1.jpg Into-the-Spider-Verse-concept-art-3-1.jpg Scan1.jpg Spider-Man-Into-the-Spiderverse-2018-trailer-35-1280x546.jpg|Green Goblin making his first appearance. Spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-villains-ultimate-goblin.png GreenGoblin.jpg SpiderVerse-Pic-2.jpg Spider-man-into-the-spider-verse.jpg Green_Goblin_and_Miles_Morales.png|Miles avoiding the Green Goblin. Green_Goblin_about_to_roar.png Green_Goblin_roaring.png|Green Goblin roaring. Green_Goblin_holding_Spider-Man_down.png DoghbwvU8AIBoh5.jpg Videos Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) First Contact Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) The Super Collider Trivia * This incarnation of the Green Goblin is an amalgam of his ''Ultimate'', mainstream, and 2099 counterparts,'' having the wings and semi-demonic vibe of the latter, the purple "sock cap" and pumpkin bombs of the classic 616 version, and the size and overall appearance of the Ultimate version, as well as like Ultimate Green Goblin existing in the same universe as a Miles Morales Spider-Man. * In the ''Ultimate comics, Green Goblin is the one to kill Peter Parker, leaving Miles to replace him as the new Spider-Man, while in this film, Kingpin kills Spider-Man/Peter Parker (though Goblin was directly responsible for the latter being able to do so). ** In both versions, however, Green Goblin ultimately dies during his final battle with Spider-Man (though, in the comics, he does end up returning). * So far, the Green Goblin along with the Prowler are the only villains in the film to actually die (considering that Doctor Octopus' fate is unknown), at very least onscreen. * This version of the Green Goblin doesn't seem to be psychopathic as the other versions of him are. Navigation Category:Giant Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Goblins Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Dissociative Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains